Like I have a Choice?
by Glimare
Summary: ONE SHOT: Superman knows who Batman is. So when he's injured, it's up to the man of steel to patch him up until he can get home to Alfred. Clark doesn't think that's very fair. Bruce doesn't care. It's not like he has a choice you know.


**Disclaimer:** Me no own anything DC made. If I did, my queries and stories would be published. So walk away laywerman!

Just a thought that occured to me while watching Justice League again. Since at that point in time no one but Superman knew who Bats was, was he the one most responsible for him when he was injured? I know I use the original Justice League cast and not the TV show here, but the concepts the same. Bruce likes to keep his ID secret, even from his allies. But Clark knows. Soooo...

* * *

**Like I Have a Choice?**

You know what sucks most for Superman? The fact that for the longest time he was the only member of the Justice League who knew who Batman was, and Bats wasn't scared to blackmail him into keeping that quiet. Everyone knew they were close, well as close as anyone could get to the mighty Batman. They seriously wondered how close when he was always the one taking care of him when he was injured. They didn't now the arrangement.

"You know, Diana's bedside manner is much nicer than mine," Superman grumbled as he helped Batman reset his leg, bandaging it up temporarily so real doctors could look at it later. His skull had a fracture as well, requiring his mask to be taken off. The kryptonian's immediate first aid may have saved his life, but if anyone else had attempted to help, their lives were forfeit. "And much better to look at. If you just-"

"No one else can know Kent." Bruce grunted as the bones moved back into alignment. He'd be out of commission for a while. Would Robin and Gordon be able to handle Gotham for a month or two? Maybe with Batgirl's help.

"It wouldn't be that bad," Clark insisted, tightening the wraps. "They already know who I am and-"

"You're a penny pinching reporter from Kansas." He gave the alien a sharp glare. "All they can get from you is information, and maybe a good pie. Imagine what Hal would try to get out of me. And Barry would bring Wally over for a 'play date'."

"Okay... that's a good point..." Superman looked up for a moment to think of something else. "What about Diana? Or Arthur? Even J'onn. They don't need or want your money."

"Diana can't lie, J'onn probably already knows and is keeping his mouth shut, and Arthur has enough on his plate with running his own kingdom to manage another secret." Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly. This hadn't been his day. All he wanted to do was get back to his cave, get some proper medical attention, and get some normal work done before going to bed. "Them knowing would cause too many problems."

"For them or for you?"

The batglare did wonders on criminals, and unfortunately even Superman was vulnerable to it. "Are you forgetting how many psychotic enemies I have? They'll torture anyone they think will give them a name. And what do you think will happen after that?"

"So... I'm safe?" How was it alright for Clark Kent, a reporter, to know who Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, was, and not people of higher social caliber?

"No. You endangered yourself." Bruce seemed to roll his eyes at him as he started to pull his uniform back on. Come to think of it, Clark really didn't give him much choice. Maybe if the others did the same... "You're only lucky no one's dumb enough to try getting my name from you."

"Think they'll try to get you to share my identity?" Their eyes met for a moment as the implications sunk in. Superman was invulnerable. Batman wasn't. People were more concerned with killing Superman than getting information out of him. Batman on the other hand...

A mean smile grew on the dark knight's face. "They can try. Cowl."

Smirking to himself, Superman passed over the damaged costume piece to his ally, watching him put on the persona completely once more. "Still think you'd be better off getting J'onn or Diana patching you up then staying the night."

"Perhaps," he admitted, pulling the mask gingerly in place. "But I have a meeting tomorrow and Dick's history teacher called in the middle of the fight. He's been turning in late assignments. I need to get home."

"Think you can drive with that leg?"

"I have hand control options." Stiffly Batman slid off the bed, using a nearby IV stand as a temporary crutch. "Now if you don't mind."

"Walk you to your car?" The man glared at the cheeky Boy Scout, receiving a grin in return. As much as Batman wanted to say no, he was in no condition to refuse any assistance. His sentiments were the same as Superman's every time the detective was injured and needed to be unmasked for treatment.

"Like I have a choice?"

END

* * *

A/N: yeah, so these two don't really have much of a choice sometimes but to trust each other. Ah... the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. Babs is Batgirl, Dick's Robin, and the league still hides secrets from each other. NO idea where their base is. Still, must have sucked having a secret like that from the rest of the League. Ah well.


End file.
